I'll Bring You Back
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: After Sirius dies in the MOM Harry goes straight to the Burrow.The Weasleys are worried about Harry who is withdrawing himself steadily from the world around him.Bill takes it upon himself to bring him back, falling in love on the way.SLASH HP/BW.
1. One Small Miracle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter (I wish) however I do own the little plot bunny.

**Warning: **Eventual Slash!

**Summary: **After Sirius dies in the MOM Harry doesn't return to the Dursleys but instead goes back to the burrow. The Weasleys are worried about Harry who is withdrawing himself steadily from the world around him. Bill, seeing this, takes it upon himself to bring the boy back to reality, falling in love along the way. This is going to be a drabble fic spread out over the years ( 5th- 7th not sure how many parts there will be, but I do know that this is basically the background story/ lead up to my Advent Calendar entries about Bill and Harry) There won't be many as they can only be within the summers.

* * *

**I'll Bring You Back**

_One Small Miracle_

_xxx_

'_If there was one small miracle that came from the events that took place at the Ministry of Magic last week it was Dumbledore's decision to allow Harry to come straight to the Burrow with us instead of sending him back to those foul relatives of his.' _I thought to myself as I glanced at the Raven haired teen sat opposite me.

Harry hadn't said one word since Sirius died and the whole family were worried sick about the boy, myself included. I tried to put myself in his shoes, tried to get a sense of what he must be feeling, but I couldn't.

After everything he'd been through already, growing up without parents, with muggles who hated him and then not only having his boyfriend ripped from him the year before, but now also the man he saw as a surrogate father? I was half surprised he hadn't gone dark already...but then I knew he would never, could never do that.

I watched as Harry pushed food around on his plate as he had done for every meal since we arrived. It broke my heart to see the usually outgoing teen so dejected. I longed to see the vibrant green his eyes once held again and shied away from the dull hue they'd taken on since Sirius' death.

He's so beautiful, even now in his mourning, his grief, he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, no-one knows that I think so, though, and they probably never would- at least for the next few years- after all, Harry is only fifteen now. I'm not attracted to him per-say, I will be one day, I'm sure- when he's older- but I can see the beauty that he posses, both outside and in, and can't help but to want to protect him. He's become a good friend in the short time that I've known him, from the previous summer and then through the letters we sent each other over the year since.

It was odd really, that we should find such a strong connection, one that was so instantaneous, in those weeks Charlie and I spent getting to know him, but we had and afterwards we had decided to stay in touch. Charlie had as well, I know, for we'd had many a conversation these past few weeks about them. I knew that we'd become Harry's closest confidants, even more so that Ron and Hermione, and that I had a sneaking suspicion that it would only be Charlie and I who would be able to pull Harry out of this funk.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the scrape of a chair being pulled out. I glanced up in time to see Charlie raise an eyebrow in question before tilting his head slightly in Harry's direction and I knew that my previous assessment had been wrong. Charlie was definitely aware of my feelings towards Harry, or at least suspicious enough to be interested. I knew that he would not judge me, that he of all people would see that I possessed only friendly feelings for the boy now, but that I could see myself falling completely and utterly in love with Harry.

I couldn't help the blush that stained my cheeks at having been caught and smiled a little when Charlie smirked at me, his suspicions confirmed.

"Later," I mouthed at him before directing my gaze once again towards Harry. I was glad to see that Harry had actually taken a bite of the food; it was something, after all, it was more than he'd eaten in days.

As I watched him, my mum floating around the kitchen doing this and that, and the rest of my family eating their own breakfasts I made a silent promise, to myself that I would do all in my power to help Harry, but also to the boy himself.

_I promise you Harry, I will bring you back, if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

I hope you will enjoy these little tiny ficlet chapters as much as I enjoy writing them. As always your comments and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Multi x


	2. Garden Walks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter (I wish) however I do own the little plot bunny.

**Warning: **Eventual Slash!

**Summary: **After Sirius dies in the MOM Harry doesn't return to the Dursleys but instead goes back to the burrow. The Weasleys are worried about Harry who is withdrawing himself steadily from the world around him. Bill, seeing this, takes it upon himself to bring the boy back to reality, falling in love along the way. This is going to be a drabble fic spread out over the years ( 5th- 7th not sure how many parts there will be, but I do know that this is basically the background story/ lead up to my Advent Calendar entries about Bill and Harry) There won't be many as they can only be within the summers.

* * *

**I'll Bring You Back**

_Garden Walks_

_xxx_

Charlie and I stood together in the kitchen, watching through the window as Harry walked around the garden aimlessly. He'd been out there for nearly five hours already. It was the summer, so we weren't worried that he would freeze to death, but even from this distance it was easy to see that he was far paler, and far skinnier than he should be...something that had only gotten worse after Sirius died.

My heart ached as we watched him, lost and hurting as he obviously tried to come to terms with what had happened. I'd barely moved from this spot the entire time he'd been out there...watching as Ron, Hermione, mum and even the Twins with their box of magic tricks had tried to coax him back inside, bribing him with food and other things, to no avail.

_xxx_

I stayed there with Charlie, keeping vigil, until I was called away by my dad, some urgent Order meeting he'd dais...although I knew nothing could possibly be as important as looking after Harry, bringing him back to us. It was a selfish thought, I knew that there was still a war raging around us, but all I wanted was to help Harry heal, to bring the vibrant young man back from his grief and wait until he turned 17, when I could finally allow myself to feel what I so desperately wanted to feel for him.

_xxx_

When I returned, Harry, my mum informed me, had already returned to the shelter of the house and was currently in the front room with Charlie. I didn't stop to think, I'd barely even said hello to Ginny and my mum before I was rushing through the house. I only stopped when I heard my name spoken by that beautifully soft voice. He was talking about me with Charlie? I stopped just outside the door, leaning forward so that I could better here their conversation. I know it was wrong, but my ego was feeling a little gleeful at the prospect.

"I'm messed up Charlie," Harry stated softly.

"No you're not Harry; you're grieving, it's normal."

"But I feel so guilty."

"Sirius' death wasn't your fault, Harry. You know as well as anyone that he would have wanted that, to die fighting for those he cared about."

"I know...one last big adventure. I just...I should have realised that it was a trick, should have waited until I could get word to someone first...I should have done something, anything different and he would still be here."

"You can't think that way, Harry. It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't have to be doing anything like that. You should be enjoying your teenage years with the joy and fun expected, not fighting a war. It's not your fault that you've been dragged into the middle of this by that madman."

"That's not even the worst of it though, Charlie," Harry muttered, sniffing a little as he tried to fight back the tears. "Do you want to know the first thought that popped into my head when I saw Sirius falling through that veil?"

There was a pause.

It wasn't shock or fear, anguish or grief at losing my godfather, the only parent I've even known. It was relief. As I watched him fall through that veil, as I watched Sirius die, all I could think was 'thank Merlin it isn't Bill." I couldn't stop my gasp at that, as both happiness and anguish flooded my body. Happy to know that Harry felt just as strongly for me as I do him, but anguish to know that those same feelings have been causing him such guilt and pain. I nearly burst into the room as I heard the first sob leave Harry's mouth, but I knew my presence would only cause further pain at that moment. I knew that Harry was in safe hands with Charlie, my brother's naturally protective nature, and soft nurturing ways—inherited from my mum, in a less busy and strict way—would be a comfort to the broken angel behind this door.

"I wasn't'...wasn't trying t-t-to reach for Sirius when Remus grabbed hold of me, I was t-t-try-trying to go around it, trying to get to Bill, to k-k-know he was alright."

"You shouldn't feel guilty about feeling that way, Harry. I know you loved Sirius, but the love you held for him would never match the feelings you have for Bill. Loving someone and being in love with someone are completely different things. Bill, for you, is the most important person in the world to you and everyone, whether it's Sirius, Remus, me, Ron or Hermione, even you parents...we all fade in comparison to him. Bill was there fighting too. It's only natural that you had been worried about him the most. You know you can carry on living even with Sirius gone. You know that you can face whatever comes next as long as you have Bill beside you, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, of course. He's the only reason I get out of bed in the morning," Harry stated, the sobs ebbing now.

"Well, imagine that Sirius and Bill's places had been reversed. Could you carry on then?"

No, Merlin...even the thought..." Harry started to choke up again, then.

"Shhh, it's okay," Charlie soothed, "Bill's fine. You see? Feeling relieved that Bill was okay after focusing all that energy on worrying for his safety is a natural reaction. It doesn't make you a bad person. Sirius would have understood, Harry."

"Thank you, Char," Harry mumbled sleepily, and I knew it was time for me to leave.

I went straight to the room Charlie and I were sharing and sat on my bed, head in y hands as I thought back on the conversation I'd overheard. It was the furthest thing from what I was expecting. I didn't know what to do, but my resolve to bring Harry back was increased tenfold. I will bring him back to us...to me.

* * *

So, there we go, another chapter finally. I hope to get back into posting stuff more regularly, although I do expect a short hiatus for exams in June. However, for now all should be on track...the next chapter is nearly finished. I hope you enjoyed.

Multi x


End file.
